nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Concurrent Demise
Concurrent Demise is the seventeenth map in the Zombies series. It is set in Siberia, and a section of map is the ruins of Call of the Dead, which was partially destroyed in Generation. It features a new Major Easter Egg called Demonic Embrace, which focuses on the Demonic Announcer. A New Wonder Weapon appears, known as the Scavenger V2, which is the fictional Scavenger sniper rifle modified by Richtofen to become a Wonder Weapon. Overview Concurrent Demise is around the same size as Generation (in Antartica), and is primarily set in the ruins of Call of the Dead. The starting room is the PhD Flopper room in Call of the Dead, and the group starts in the small room in which the original four were trapped. The two doors cost 750 points, one leading outside and the other inside the lighthouse. The rest of the map outside of Call of the Dead is the Submarine, which plays a role in the Major Easter Egg, and the water, which will not freeze but instead reduce player speed to 10%. A New Enemy is introduced, the Wikia Zombie, which were users of the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki that also teleported prior to the groups arrival, and were sadly infected. Wikia Zombies do double the damage as normal Zombies, but move half the speed of the current Zombie's round. Occasionaly, they'll spawn in a Hellround and it is the only way to obtain the Random Perk Bottle. The Pack-A-Punch machine is activated by turning on the power, then pressing two buttons on the giant light in the lighthouse, and the Pack-A-Punch will permanatly be in the Call of the Dead starting room. The Perk-A-Punch machine is unlocked by utilizing the teleporter in the room to the sunken ship and the Perk-A-Punch is in the room underneath the Power. The Power Room is still above water. The player has thirty seconds of Zombie free time to Perk-A-Punch otherwise they'll drown. The Wonder Punch machine is unlocked by using the Pack-A-Punch machine on atleast a certain amount of Wonder Weapons (The exact number of players in the game). The Slash-A-Throat machine is located next to the MPL on the sunken ship, and players are given 15 seconds to upgrade as it takes time to swim down. Six old Wonder Weapons (Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, V-R11, Matroyshka Dolls, Gersch Device) return aswell as the addition of a new Wonder Weapon, the Scavenger V2. It was originally the fictional sniper rifle the Scavenger, but has been modified to give it Wonder Weapon qualities. World War II weapons will spawn after Round 10, and will swap every five rounds thereafter. The Major Easter Egg is Demonic Embrace, which focuses on a fight against the Demonic Announcer. Upon completion of the first step, it is revealed that another entity is fighting with the Demonic Announcer to become the Announcer, as the Zombies are causing the other entity pain whenever they drop power-ups. The reward for completing the Major Easter Egg is the addition of the Wonder Sale power-up, which spawns a Mystery Box next to the Lighthouse which normally cannot be effected by the Box or Fire Sale. That box drops Wonder Weapons for 10 points. Wonder Sale shares the Fire Sale ability for those who do not like Wonder Weapons. As well as all fourteen perks through being downed, but not death. Wonder Sale Major Easter Egg Musical Easter Egg Nightmare - Avenged Sevenfold Not Ready to Die - Avenged Sevenfold ft. Kevin Sherwood (via Damned) Damned - Kevin Sherwood Pareidolia - Kevin Sherwood ft. Elena Siegman, Corey Redgrift Abracadavre - Kevin Sherwood ft. Elena Siegman After the Easter Egg, the Demonic Announcer will play a random song occasionally, except for Won't Back Down. Quotes Radios Features *Real life characters *Wikia Zombies *The Demonic Embrace major easter egg. *The Scavenger V2 *Two Avenged Sevenfold songs *The Wonder Sale Power-Up Trivia *This is the fourth map created by the Author to feature real-life characters. Wald des Todes and Den Endkampf feature Elena Siegman as a playable character, and Sacrificial Night features Kevin Sherwood as a playable character. *Nightmare previously appeared on the Canonical map Moon, however since Time Travel Will Tell, and by extension, Dawn of a new Dusk was made before Moon, the events of Moon are cancelled out and Nightmare first appears on this map. *The death song is unknown, but is familiar to some players. *Concurrent Demise takes place at the same time as Sacrificial Night, the only reason the light is different is due to the fact that Germany and Russia have different Time Spaces. *The Weapons of the Four Playable Characters are different: **Whoever is playing Daniel Smith will be wielding a .44 Magnum **Whoever is playing Magma-Man will be wielding a KFP-1. **Whoever is playing Sniperteam82308 will be wielding the M1911, which has been tweaked to match the other gun's damage. **Whoever is playing JerryWiffleWaffle will be wielding a Desert Eagle. Category:Gruntijackal Category:Gruntijackal's Maps Category:Concurrent Demise Category:Dawn of a new Dusk Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Maps Category:Featured Creations Category:Shinin no meiyo